Celebrity Name Game
Celebrity Name Game is a game show where it pairs celebrities with contestants in order to identify famous names of actors, singers, pop culture figures etc. Premise Two teams, each consisting of two civilian players and two celebrities attempt to identify celebrities and fictional characters in a race to see who could get to $3,000 first and then play for $20,000. Rules Main Game Rounds 1 & 2 Each team is presented with two categories, each containing ten names. One partner will give clues, trying to get the other partners to guess the names. Successful conveyments won money. An illegal clue voids that name. Each turn lasts for 45 seconds. In Round 1, the celebrity gives while commuting back & forth between contestants, and each answer is worth $100 for a maximum of $1,000. In Round 2, the celebrities switch teams, a civilian gives while commuting back & forth between players, and each answer is worth $200 for a maximum of $2,000. Round 3 The civilians go head to head at a Family Feud-like podium and Craig himself gives the clues to names under one more category, usually in a comedic way of sorts. The contestants buzz in to make a guess. A right answer won more money, a wrong answer gives the money to the opponent. The first answer is worth $100 and future names increase the value by that amount. The first team to reach $3,000 wins the game, keeps the cash and goes on to play for the $20,000. NOTE: Should one team play the first two rounds perfectly (that is, get $1,000 in the first round and $2,000 in the second), the third round isn't played due to the team reaching the goal of $3,000. Bonus Round In the bonus round (which plays similarly to the "Fast Film/Picture Round" from The Hollywood Game), there is no category, all names are generic. The names are hidden behind ten squares numbered one through ten. Some of them hide pictures of the names. The civilians take turns giving the clues to both celebrities. One civilian is placed in a soundproof booth while the other gives. The current giver starts describing when a name or picture is exposed. If the celebrity receivers get it right, the name stays revealed and passing on a name re-conceals it. This round lasts for a total of 75 seconds, with the first civilian being given 45 seconds and the second player, 30 seconds, should the first player not get all ten. Getting all ten is worth $20,000. Any illegal clue ends the bonus round immediately. Anything less than ten only kept their main game winnings; no consolation prize is given. Music Tim Mosher & Stoker Inventor Based on the board game Identity Crisis. Trivia Originally, in June 2011, it was reported that Courtney Cox and David Arquette's Coquette Productions were preparing to pilot a new, hour long game show for CBS' primetime lineup known as Identity Crisis based on a board game of the same name produced by Out and About Productions. However, plans fell through at the last minute. Fellow comedian/game show host Frank Nicotero is the warm-up man for this program. Set Pics Celebrity-Name-Game-sl.jpg BrKe1paCEAARHfn.jpg 10613022_844466358912071_3482326431799158605_n.jpg 10599162_10204871340688223_139294895566927099_n.jpg Celebrity-Name-Game-Best-TV-Shows-Craig-Ferguson-Beverly-Hills-Magazine-3-e1410296560794.jpg celebrity-name-game-1.jpg ImagesDZMBJHWX.jpg|original logo Links Official Website Official Facebook Page Official Twitter Page Official Youtube Channel Category:Themed Quiz Category:Popular Culture Category:Celebrity Category:Board Game Conversion Category:Syndicated shows Category:CBS Paramount Television Category:20th Century Fox Television Category:Shows currently in production Category:2014 premieres